Doubtless
by a far away world
Summary: Someone of Arthur's status should not become attatched to a boy like Merlin: a lowly servant from a little village or other with low value. Uther will not stand for it, and gives Arthur a choice: cut the so call friendship, or loose the crown.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Merlin was many things: a servant, a warlock, the guardian of Arthur Pendragon, but he was neither a liar nor a backstabber. He worked hard and lived each moment as if it was his last, making great friends along the way. He thought highly of them all. From the drunkenness of Gwaine to the former dollophead named Arthur. That's why he never thought that Arthur, of all people, would slander him in any way. But there was one time when he doubted everything…. the day that Uther Pendragon wanted to revoke Arthur's crown because of Merlin's friendship.


	2. watching

The young men (really still just boys whose names were Merlin and Arthur) didn't find each other's company so bad. In a way, they balanced each other out with their ups and downs. Arthur was pigheaded and obtuse, sometimes making things difficult, while Merlin added the comedy and excitement.

So, that's why Merlin could be found sluggishly making his way to Arthur's chambers, still half asleep. He stumbled on the last few steps making him tumble into the door and crash it open with a bang. He fell forwards with little grace and skidded right over the flagstones on his hands and stomach. Air escaped him as his head hit the floor in pain and embarrassment. He was clumsy but never _this_ clumsy! He hoped that the one person he didn't want to see saw his…less than graceful entrance.

There was a sound like wood being scraped against stone and then feet patting over. Merlin held his breath and prayed to the heavens only to look up and see Arthur, crouched down in front of him, smiling.

"Getting into Gwaine's private stash again Merlin?" the older boy, just by one day, asked him with amusement.

Merlin growled at him and gave a vicious glare as he waved his hand into the air. Arthur, taking the hint, grasped onto his hand and helped him to his feet. Merlin shook his head and snorted when he saw a pitcher on the table where Arthur had been sitting.

"No… have you?"

Arthur just shrugged at him as he walked over to the large table and piled the dishes onto the serving tray. His hands worked fast as Merlin went over to the chair and sat down in it. This had become a regular occurrence over last year and a half. Merlin would arrive early and serve Arthur his breakfast (today was the only exception) and Arthur would eat. They would talk about anything and nothing and then, once Arthur was done, he cleaned up his own mess as Merlin sat down in the chair, taking a break from his chores.

Merlin caught a piece of bread and took a bite as Arthur put on his red leather jacket. He snapped the cuffs and rolled his eyes as Merlin threw a piece of bread at him from where he sat.

"So, Arthur, where are we going fishing at?" Merlin asked as he too stood up and winced. He didn't miss Arthur's look as he did so and found it both caring and amusing, as his friend was usually stone cold.

Arthur looked away and went to a little map on the wall. It was an old map that was stained from the weather and age. The edges were browner than the tan color it once was and the forest of kalian had a nice tear in it. Though most of it was Arthur's doing from sticking little niches from where they had been fishing at. He looked over the map and Merlin moved to join him.

At first, they were just master and servant and they had dislike each other from the start. However, when Merlin saved Arthur's life and then vice versa, they had an understanding, of sorts. As time went on though and through many miss adventures the pair grew to like one another and found that, even though they were of different statuses, and Merlin had magic, which Arthur knew about, they had many things in common.

So one day in the summer they were so bored that they went to a little pond in the forest, and in boredom started catching the fish. As the boys went on it became a competition to see who could catch the most. In the end, it ended up with Merlin trapping a fish and losing control: making the fish slap Arthur in the face and making him fall in. as he did, he brought Merlin with him. They had been going fishing ever since.

"I think we will go here!" he said as he pointed to a little inlet in the west, not far from the castle. Merlin sighed. Great. That meant he'd have to fish the old way, being so close to home. He stuck his tongue out at Arthur who already had his back turn.

As they made there way out the gate, he vowed to pick the next spot and told Arthur as much. The prince smiled and punched Merlin in the arm in answer making the boy chase after him in pursuit.

What they didn't know was that Uther watched from his chambers as the two raced away and he was very displeased and disgusted at his son being friends with a servant and the others he chose to hang around. He was going to have to stop this before something happened.

Yes being friend with servants just wouldn't do.


	3. return

The pair got back to the castle by the time most of its inhabitants were awaking. They were trying to walk quietly but it was to no prevail as they were in good cheer and laughter. Arthur made Merlin carry all the fish back, as he had won once again; there was little contest. How Merlin did it without magic Arthur didn't know. However, Merlin did look funny all hunched over with a dozen fish on his back, their eyes wide and tails still flapping about.

"You didn't get stuck with the fish again, did you Merlin?" said a tinkling voice to their left. Gwen had come out of her house and had a pink shawl wrapped around her to block out the chill. In fact, it was the shawl Arthur had given her for her birthday, both boys noted.

"Yeah, I did, even though I won: If you ask me he should be caring the load!" Merlin said as he looked at his friend, who held out a basket to put the fish in. He smiled. He liked Gwen but only as a sister. Arthur on the other hand…

He cast a look over at Arthur, who was smiling at her. When it came to Gwen, Arthur was a different story.

"Well, Merlin no one is asking you your opinion. Besides you're the servant and I'm the prince, unless we somehow changed lives in the past hour or so." He said to his friend.

"No, but I could make that happen!" He said and stopped when his friends stared at him. He cleared his throat and picked up the basket. He knew his friends hated it when he talked about his magic out in the open so causally, because they were afraid for him, in case someone overheard. He loved that, but he also loved the freedom that came from his friends knowing. This was something they wouldn't understand.

He gave Gwen a hug, not missing how Arthur glowered at him as he pulled away. Oh, he was going to have some fun later! As he pulled Arthur away from her, they made their way to the castle. They ran up the steps and into the long hallway, making their way to the centre of the castle. The magnitude of the castle and the many open windows gave them a fresh breeze that they were glad for.

"Hey, Arthur?" Merlin asked as they handed over the filled basket to a passing kitchen boy who scampered off to the kitchen as soon as they handed it to him.

"Mmm?" Arthur said as he made his way back to his room. He was thinking of al the evil chores to give his friend to do since he won. He was sure that Merlin some how used magic and that was unfair.

"Why do you hang out with me? I mean, why am I not just a servant to you?"

Arthur stopped and was about to reply something sarcastic when he saw Merlin's face. It was as serious as his question. He scratched his arm and blew out a breath,

"Because."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that much similar to Gaius when he did it.

"That's not really an answer."

Arthur laughed, uneasily, "What brought this up Merlin? I am friends with you just because, is that not good enough?"

Merlin shook his head and walked over to him so he could look him in the eyes. He could see the brown mixed with green regarding him so.

"I always value your word Arthur. It's just that I want to know why you hang out with me, Gwen, and the others when we are not like you. You could be on terms with the other nobles in the court and value from it."

Arthur couldn't answer because his father was coming down the hallway and he looked menacing(well he always did so to Merlin) he stopped in front of his son and said simply, "Arthur, I would like to discuss a matter with you in the throne room. It seems to me this has got out of hand."

Arthur face pulled a questioning look as he shrugged, missing the glare from his father to Merlin. He turned to Merlin, whose seriousness had gone and who now looked, to Arthur, a little sad. He smiled at him and told him to go clean his room up. Merlin bowed and was ever the servant in front of the king and prince as he left.

This disturbed Arthur immensely.


	4. either this or that

Arthur watched as his father walked into the room and sat on the throne. The throne had always intrigued him with its Celtic designs on it and the whispers of forgotten ancestors that sat upon it. His shoes pit-patted on the flagstones as he stopped on the first step, his mind on Merlin and the look he had on his face as he left. Uther sat down and rearranged his cloak so it draped over his legs and brushed the floor. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the guards but let them keep the door open.

"Arthur, it has occurred to me over the past years that your actions have gotten out of hand," Uther spoke in a regarded voice as he picked up a sliver goblet and tasted the tang of the bitter sweet wine.

Arthur crossed his arms and let his weight settle on his left knee. He had no idea what is father spoke of and wondered if perhaps his mind was failing. As far as he was aware, he had up kept his duties as the sole heir and prince of Camelot. He watched as his father put back the cup and refilled it once more, the red wine it looking like rubies in the sunlight.

"I don't know what you speak of father; surely I have done my part in running the kingdom? I have trained the knights accordingly, have I not? For without them Morgona would not be where she is now: dead!"

However, thought Arthur as he let his footfall back on to the steps, it wasn't really the knights; Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Gwen's brother- it had been Merlin. Merlin who had defeated her, not that his father would ever know.

Uther slammed the goblet down as his face filled red with anger. Surely, his son was not blind but then again, maybe he was, yes, it would explain things.

"You will leave your sister out of this! What I speak of, Arthur, is the company you keep: those feeble peasants! They are no better than thieves and fools! They carry nothing to them like you or I do, Arthur, and frankly, it will destroy you and make you soft! A king is supposed to be stronger than those he rules, not to be equated with them!"

Arthur gawked at him, his father who he was supposed to look up to, in disbelief. He strode up the steps so he was face to face with Uther.

"I don't think the company I keep is any of your concern, father, as long as I do my duty."

Uther leered, took a simple, small, unnoticeable peek out the door, and said, "But it is Arthur. As the prince, you have duties beyond the ones I give you. Now, why would you be so simple as to befriend these simpletons? Is it because you think you will gain from it, or perhaps you are doing right by stringing them along?"

Arthur did not say a word as he watched his father stand up and move about him to the table. He plucked up a yellow fruit and ate it. He offered one to his son but he did not move. He tisked, "will you not answer me? Fine I gave you a choice: you drop this so called friendship with these rift-raffs or you will lose the crown and your right to the throne."

With his jaw set and his mind wavering, Arthur thought: was this not the question Merlin proposed to him a little while ago? He started forward and opened his mouth but nothing came forth, and he watched his father smile.

From the open doorway Merlin watched as his friend (was he his friend?) stood in front of his father and he began to feel doubt creep up on him. Behind him, fanned out in a _u_ was Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Gwen, Sir Kay and Arthur's other friends… or were they just play things to?

They waited for Arthur to speak.


	5. i think

hello! well here's the last chapter and i not sure if this one is good or not. it was hard to write and i fell the ending is to rushed, but i'll let you guys decide that. and justcelia thank you for letting me use condensend for prompts it really means a lot to me! whoo give just celia a hand! and thanks to my freaders and reviwers!

* * *

><p>Merlin had traveled to Arthur's room after being dismissed by his friend. He could not keep the feeling of wrongness from him as he traveled down the hall. He stopped in the middle and turned around in a flurry of motion. He had trusted his gut when he looked at Uther when he had arrived and it did not bode well. He stopped himself just in time to not run into the guards leaving the massive oak door of the throne room. He waited till they disappeared out of sight and, with a tiny movement, inched with his back to the wall till he was hidden from view, but could still see into the throne room.<p>

He knew it was wrong to spy on the king and his son as their business was their own, but he felt he had reason to. He watched as Uther took a sip of wine and Arthur hesitated on the steps. He could hear every word, plain as day.

Sometimes, he wanted to hex Uther really badly but always managed to stop himself, as he liked his head and, without him, Arthur would fail. As he listened, he felt sorry for Arthur, yet also a little aggravated as Uther just posed the same questions Merlin himself just asked of the Prince.

"That arse!"

Merlin jumped and whirled around to see his friends, all of them, behind him. They smiled a little before Gwen offered a hushed, "we were looking for you and Arthur." Merlin nodded and made a quiet signal as he gestured to the room.

They all watched as Arthur looked at his father's growing smile and Merlin felt sick. What if Uther was right about it? He shifted his feet on the flagstones and pressed against the wall as the family moved away. Arthur quickly sped up to his father moving away and turned him around.

"A king has one important job and that's to watch over his people. How can you do that when you don't know the people, father? Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, sir. Kay are all my friends and the best I could ask for, because if I was to drop 'the simpletons' as you so call them then I would end up just like you. They are smarter than any nobles in the kingdom are because they work for what they earn and that's the one thing that you should hold to your name! They are what family really is!"

Uther fist trembled and he shouted at his son," So you choose these swine over the crown and myself? Fine…you were always a difficult and strange child. Your mother would be disappointed in you!"

Arthur laughed, "Mother would rejoice as she too was the friend of the people and she would agree with me when I say I will marry Gwen with your consent or not! The crown is no use to me if I can't rule how I wish, father, but you will see that the kingdom will fall around you and when it does I will be back. Not for you, but the people!"

Uther went to swing his fist but Arthur ducked and with a gentle shove (he still was his father) pushed him back into the throne and he slid to the floor. Arthur growled and stalked off to the door. A weight off his chest. He stepped outside and was surprised to see his friends standing there looking half-surprised and half-amused, and he looked just the same.

Merlin came up to him and stood in front of him and Arthur watched him carefully, afraid that Merlin would be mad as he had just ruined all he had worked for, or would think him a fool. Merlin thought neither as he pulled Arthur into a quick hug and was followed by the rest laughing.

"So, you're not mad then?" he asked them.

Gwaine snorted, "Are you? Who would've thought Arthur Pendragon would be for the low swine and not the jewels?"

"I knew it," said Gwen, blushing madly as Arthur.

Arthur came up to her and, in a graceful manner, ducked on one knee and took her hand and Gwen curtsied in response. Arthur stood up and kissed her for all she was worth. The other's snickered as they came out in to the open court yard.

"Where are you going to go?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur looked around the horizon and shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose I could still live in the palace, but I won't. I've never been to the far west so I might go there…I would understand if none of you would go, but just keep me up to date with-"

Merlin pointed a finger at him and he stopped, "I don't think we will be able to write you Arthur."

Arthur turned away and with a few steeps called to the stable boy to get his horse. He would not show the sadness he was felling because Camelot was their home.

"Because we are coming with you."

He slowly turned and looked at all of them and was surprise to see bags at their feet. He threw a quick look at Merlin who bowed his head- that fool! With easy effort, he climbed to his horse and held Gwen on to his. The others got on their own and they headed out.

"Are you sure?"

The other's nodded, "it's not every day you're told by the prince you're the best family he ever had…besides this could be fun!" said Percival as he shouldered his sword.

"Or just completely stupid" said Gwaine.

"Cheer up we have a long road ahead!" Gwen laughed as she snagged Gwaine's wine skin away.

They set out to the road and Arthur nodded to his people who looked fearful as they just heard the news. He told them he would be back as they trotted out. Merlin beside him smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry Arthur; you will be king and a great one at that!"

In the castle, Uther screamed.

* * *

><p>well, there you have it then, the end. so please i ask that you click the button down bellow even if it's to tell me good job or i disliked it.<p> 


End file.
